


SXBMB

by keyoftheheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Evgeni Plushenko's GPF 2002 EX, I'm bad with tags, M/M, Married Life, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, Victor strikes again, sexbomb victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyoftheheart/pseuds/keyoftheheart
Summary: One does not simply tell Viktor that he can't surprise people with sexiness anymore. Yuuri was never more wrong.





	

“Skater Katsuki, congratulations on your first world champion title! That was an incredible free skate performance! It was super sexy if I do say so myself!” a reporter complimented.

“A-Ah, thank you!” Yuuri replied, cheeks flushing as Viktor placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Victor Nikiforov, how is it like being both a coach and a skater? It must be the tough having to look after Katsuki Yuuri and yourself. It’s said that you’ve choreographed all his programs to date!”

“Yes, I choreograph for both of our programs. I make sure I create a program that maximizes his skating skills.”

* * * *

It was the end of the World Championships and the end of the season. Viktor and Yuuri decided to take a cruise around the Caribbean and a vacation at Hasetsu after the commotion with the press had died down. After months of blissful reliving of their honeymoon, they soon needed to return to train for their next season.

“Yuuri, any idea for your short program?” he whispered, the afterglow of sex gently radiating from Viktor as he kissed his husband’s forehead.

“Let’s see,” Yuuri shifted into his arms for Viktor to pull closer. “Perhaps we should exchange themes this year.”

“Exchange themes? You mean, your theme will be innocence and mine is...” Viktor trailed off his words, sleep starting to creep in.

“That’s right.”

“Isn’t that what people expect of us now?”

“Not really," Yuuri yawned. "You gave the image of Katsuki Yuuri a huge makeover. They’re probably not expecting us to come back with the usual image.”

“Hmm...” Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to him, inhaling his wonderful scent. “I’ll come up of something in the morning.”

“Why? Scared you can’t surprise the audience anymore with sexiness?” Yuuri taunted.

“Oh but I don’t need an audience to surprise when I had you surprised just a moment ago." Viktor smugly replied, eyes closing. "And I’m not even skating.”

“I love you, Viktor.” Yuuri pressed his face onto the Russian’s well-chiseled chest.

“I love you too, Yuuri.” he replied, gently kissing Yuuri before falling asleep.

In the end, they've decided that their theme would be fairy tales. They made their performances like a diptych where one can only see the fullness of the story by seeing both of their performances. Viktor choreographed their programs around the idea of Cinderella and told the story in a way that Viktor was the prince in the story and Yuuri was Cinderella.

Deciding for their costumes, they were looking for some inspiration on the internet. Several tabs were open and one of them was a tad too different from the peg that they were looking at.

“Viktor, what’s that?” Yuuri asked, fighting to move the mouse pad to return to the tab Viktor just closed.

“Nothing.” he replied, a smile suspicious.

“That outfit… looked gaudy for a prince.”

“Yeah, just skip that.”

Yuuri noticed the next few days after practice, Viktor stayed a little longer. He seemed to be choreographing something but he had no idea what it was. It wasn’t his short program nor was it free skate. When Yuuri takes a break during practice, Viktor would lazily skate around but there were hints that he seemed like practicing a program. It wasn’t just simply going around the rink lazily dancing when he noticed a pattern that he’s doing it over and over. Perhaps he was changing up his choreography for his free skate or something. Either way, Viktor has the full control on this choreography and Yuuri can't really stay much longer to observe. He tends to go home a little bit earlier to prepare dinner because after Viktor coaches him, the man would have practice with Yakov.

Once he got home to their apartment, the lady at the front desk handed over him a package. Finally, their costumes had arrived from Viktor's tailor. He wanted to try them on and surprise Viktor when he got home but thought that that could wait later until he finished taking a shower and cooking.

While he waits for the pasta sauce to cook, he shuffles to the couch where the box with the costumes sat. He carefully unwrapped the box and pulls out wrapped costumes with labels on which was whom’s. He first opens his own, labelled ‘Yuuri K. SP’

His short program costume was designed to be like a peasant’s everyday clothes. It wasn’t shabby but there was a hint of looking worn out. The second one he unwrapped was labelled ‘Yuuri K. FS’ and this one differed from the first one greatly. The top was a gradient from white to light blue, sequins and gold embellishments adorn the fabric sparkle as the color gradually changed to the bottom. The skating trousers had gold and silver swirls at the ends and was long enough to cover the boot of his skate. Truly, this looked like the work of a fairy godmother.

He stood in front of the full body mirror in their room and was mesmerized at the perfect fit. He strolled back into the living room and found Makkachin peeking into the box, sniffing at the wrapped costumes for Viktor.

“No, boy. Don’t!” Yuuri chuckles and pulls the box away from the poodle.

He checks the inside if the contents were still intact at least, bringing them out one by one to see that both of Viktor’s SP and FS outfits were still perfectly wrapped. But hang on, there’s another wrapped bundle at the bottom of the box. Yuuri read the label on the wrapper and it said  ‘Viktor N. G’

“G?” Yuuri asked himself.

He ran his thumb around the wrapping to feel like there’s more plastic inside. The bundle was considerably bulkier than their SP and FS costumes. He squeezed the item and felt that this one felt like there was a pillow or foam and paddings inside. Before he was able to take a peek inside, the sound of the door unlocking stopped him from the chore.

“”Yuuri~ I’m ho--” Viktor was cut by the sight of Yuuri holding the mystery package.

Viktor dashed to Yuuri, snatching the bundle from his hands and rolling onto the floor like a spy. How extra, Yuuri mentally comments.

“What is it, Viktor?” his fiancé asks, approaching Viktor to take a glimpse of the package.

“Nothing! It’s really nothing!” Viktor retorts. “Nevermind this, have I told you that you look incredibly stunning in that costume?”

“No?” Yuuri narrows his eyes in suspicion. “Okay what’s in the package Viktor? You seem so defensive.”

“Package? What package?” Viktor stands up, pushing the ajar bedroom door slightly and throwing the package in. “You look amazing Yuuri. You’d charm any prince.”

Yuuri still kept his eyes narrowed in suspicion, but eased when Viktor wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“So what’s for dinner?” he groaned into his shoulder.

****

For days, the package was still a mystery to Yuuri. Viktor had stowed it away in a secret place that even Yuuri can’t find when he’s cleaning. Eventually, he forgot about it and carried on like it didn’t exist in the first place. Until the beginning of the skating season.

Yuuri was assigned to NHK Trophy and Cup of China. Meanwhile, Viktor was assigned to Rostelecom Cup and Skate Canada. Apparently, they seemed to be always assigned away from each other until the final. But it didn’t matter to them. Wherever Yuuri goes, Viktor goes. Wherever Viktor goes, Yuuri goes. They were inseparable.

Yuuri won NHK Trophy and placed second at the Cup of China. Meanwhile, Viktor won gold on both of his events. At the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri had no idea what was in store for him. It was exciting to compete with your husband. There’s a thrill that no matter who of them wins gold, it’s a victory for both of them.

Finally the audience gets to understand their programs as they performed one after the other. Their programs complemented each other’s in order to see the Cinderella story. It was no surprise that their fans flooded the forums with comments with the realization.

At the end of the series, Viktor won gold and Yuuri placed second-- just a point away from his coach’s score.

“Congratulations Viktor!” Yuuri throws himself over his husband when they return to the hotel after the victory ceremony.

Viktor kisses Yuuri deeply like it was the last time he could ever do. They kept their foreheads touching each other as they gasp for some air.

“We finally have over a month to ourselves before the Four Continents Championship.” Viktor whispered. “How about a week getaway?”

“You still have your European Championships.” Yuuri answered. “And before that, we still have the gala tomorrow.”

Viktor tried to keep his smile from become too full blown before Yuuri started to suspect anything.

“Right you are.”

****

“Viktor where are you?!” Yuuri almost yelled on the phone, frantic. “Your turn to skate in two minutes!”

_“Don’t worry Yuuri!”_ Viktor hushed him on the phone. _“I’ll be there. Just sit tight.”_

“Are you sure? Where are you? Phichit, Yurio and I have been looking everywhere for you.”

_“You’ll see me in the rink. Bye, love~ Enjoy the show!”_

With that, Viktor hung up and handed his phone over to Yakov.

“Vitya...” Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Just… Just get it over with.”

“Just watch me surprise them, Yakov.” he winked, handing over his blade guards to his coach.

_“Our next skater, the winner of the Men’s Single Event, Viktor Nikiforov!”_ the announcer echoed throughout the arena.

Yuuri gripped the edge of his seat at the rim of the rink’s barricade, anticipating that Viktor’s alright and didn’t injure himself or something. When the applause, screaming and whooping from the crowd deafened Yuuri for a few seconds, his eyes caught the sight of something shiny, red, black and gold.

“Yuuri, is that...” Phichit trailed off, trying to believe what he was seeing at the moment.

Viktor was wearing a gaudy, stretchy leather outfit that hugged his lower half in oh all the right places. He was wearing a red shiny leather coat embellished with gold and an inner vest shining gold. And wait, is he really that bulky?!

The champion skated right up to Yuuri who sat at the frontmost row where the only thing that separated him and the ice was the barricade. Yuuri swallowed dryly, blinking rapidly trying to process what the hell Viktor was wearing and what the hell is he planning to skate. Phichit was merciless and trigger happy, snapping photos on his phone like it was a machine gun.Yurio couldn’t be disgusted any further.

“V-Viktor--” Yuuri was cut when his husband flashed him a smile and a wink and the music began.

_Aw, Aw baby, Yeah, ooh Yeah, huh, listen to this_

It was some familiar intro to a song-- to a really old song Yuuri heard his dad playing over the radio when he was a kid but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. But that wasn’t the thing to focus on when the audience started screaming and squealing at Viktor who circled his hips in the most suggestive way, making his behind so prominent from the shining leather. He handed Yuuri a rose, pressing a kiss on his hand with his megawatt smile shining before he skated backwards to the center.

“I think I’m gonna puke.” Yurio snidely comments, making retching sounds.

_Spy on me baby use satellite_

_Infrared to see me move through the night_

Viktor extended his arm to Yuuri, looking at him with that bedroom face as he thrusts in a Michael Jackson kinda way, grooving and dancing with old school choreography that must’ve been a hit in the 80’s or 90’s.

_Aim gonna fire shoot me right_

_Aim gonna like the way you fight_

_And I love the way you fight_

While doing some fancy footwork, Viktor teases the audience by opening and closing up his leather jacket, getting them to see a glimpse of his bod.

_Now you found the secret code I use_

_to wash away my lonely blues well_

_So I can't deny or lie cause you're a_

He stops center, circling his hips into suggestive thrusting, his arms and hands working up the audience in a ‘come hither’ gesture. Yuuri can’t help but feel like something was rising-- and it’s not the Dark Knight. With one last turn, he takes off his leather jacket and tosses it in the middle of the ice, exposing his bare… was Viktor really this big?

“Looks like your husband has been pumping iron since this morning that’s why we haven’t seen him.” Phichit said, laughing and surprised at the same time.

That rising feeling within Yuuri deflated like a balloon like he was having a confused boner at the sight of his husband. Yet he was still speechless. His eyes couldn’t be torn away from Viktor who was ridiculously muscular, clad in a shiny golden vest.

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh_

_You can give it to me when I need to come along_

He danced in a funny way, flexing his… unnaturally large biceps and kissing them both while thrusting his hips.

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb_

_And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on_

Backward crossovers into a two foot glide where he moves his arms in a way to exaggerate his back and chest muscles with a hand on his left chest.

_You know what you're doing to me don't you. ha ha, I know you do_

A Quadruple Flip. Beautiful.

Now a funny step sequence with his shoulders circling to seduce the audience with his muscular arms, eyes half lidded and a pair of lips pouted for a kiss.

_No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm no_

_This bomb's made for lovin' and you can shoot it far_

_I'm your main target come and help me ignite_

A quick spin and _Ow!_ He pulls his vest off, revealing a ludicrously contoured and shaded big bod with 8-pack abs. The screams of the fans were deafening. Yuuri tilted his head up to the ceiling for a second to catch a breath, eyes still not tearing away from his husband.

_Make me explode although you know the route to go to sex me slow slow baby_

_And yes I must react to claims of those who say that you are not all that_

_Huh, huh, huh_

Viktor gained a little momentum then slided down the ice on his belly like a penguin, sitting up and then flexing all around like some macho dancer. Well, in this case he is one on this program.

Phichit and Yurio couldn’t help their laughter any longer. It’s a miracle Yuuri hasn’t laughed but that’s understandable because he was still in a mental state of shock and disbelief of what was currently happening right before his eyes.

Viktor had surprised him before. But this… was just really way over the top. It was needless to say that his husband was the embodiment of extra.

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb_

_You can give it to me when I need to come along_

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb_

_And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'_

A short step sequence and a Triple axel. That was perfect.

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb sexbomb_

_You can give it to me when I need to come along_

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb_

_And baby you can turn me on_

More thrusting. Then Viktor pulls out a comb from his pants and combs his hair, sweeping his fringes a little more up to the side.

_You can give me more and more counting up the score_

_Yeah_

_You can turn me upside down inside out_

_You can make me feel the real deal uh uh_

_I can give it to you any time because you're mine_

_Ouch, sexbomb, aw baby_

Yuuri was able to calm himself down and finally comprehended just what the hell this program is. But since Viktor’s pretty much out of clothing to take off, he was assured that it was this wasn’t gonna get any worse than it already is. But he was wrong… oh so wrong.

Viktor Nikiforov will take it one step further.

Viktor skates forward as he tugs on one side of his pants and then pulls some sort of invisible string at the side, ripping his pants off in the process and leaving himself nothing with a gold leather speedo with a ridiculously bulky bulge.

If the screams of the crowd was deafening earlier, then right now Yuuri can’t even hear himself think.

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb_

_And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on_

_No, no_

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb_

_And baby you can turn me on turn me on_

_And baby you can turn me on turn me on_

Viktor skates again right in front of Yuuri, circling his hips, thrusting and flexing his spandex fake muscle suit. He then riles up the crowd when he jumped over the fence and climbed up the stairs up the bleachers where he hugged a random old woman in the audience and returned back down and blew a kiss to Yuuri before he returned to the ice.

_Baby you can turn me on turn me on_

_Ooh baby you can turn me on turn me on_

A seducing step sequence. Combination spin.

_Baby you can turn me on oh_

_Baby you can turn me on oh_

_Baby you can turn me on_

_Well baby you can turn me on_

And ends with a flexing pose right at the middle of the rink.

The crowd was going crazy. Applause, screaming, cheering and laughter all at the same time.

Viktor Nikiforov had surprised the audience in a way that no one literally saw it coming.

Yuuri gasped for air and managed to cover his face after cementing his eyes onto Viktor. His cheeks were deeply flushed red and he was hoping he could sink further into his seat. Phichit couldn’t stop his whooping and laughing. Meanwhile, Yurio is leaned back into his seat, eyes all white and couldn’t roll any further into his skull.

Now it’s coming all together. That choreography he lazily or should he say, secretly; that bulky package he was so defensive with… and that silly face he does in front of the mirror that he catches him do in the bathroom.

A couple of sweepers hands Viktor the parts of his costume that he tossed to the ice and he thanks them before blowing kisses to the audience.

He skated to the side of the rink and walked around after placing his skate guards to find his husband but he was nowhere in the perimeter. Ignoring the blinding flashes of paparazzi and the press cameras, he walked around the vicinity desperately searching wearing nothing but his fake muscles and golden speedo.  

Back at the hotel, Yuuri was nowhere to be found. After depositing his stuff back into their room, Viktor went back down to search for him around the area. Frustratingly, Yuuri hasn’t been answering his calls nor his messages. He had been searching around all afternoon but to no avail. Lastly just before his legs were gonna give up on searching, he stopped and knocked on Yurio’s room and let himself in. The blonde Russian was startled out of his browsing on his phone on his bed.

“Yurio, this is terrible!” He whined, shaking the younger Russian’s shoulders. “Yuuri’s gone!”

“Get your hands off me, you creep!” he snapped. “You probably scared the shit out of Katsudon with your performance.”

“Was it too much? Oh no!” he dramatically flails.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Yurio replies. “Why don’t you go back to your room and wait for him to come back?!”

“You’re right Yurio, I’m really tired too.”

Back at the hotel room, Viktor Nikiforov finds himself stunned by the door to see Yuuri wearing the padded fake muscles and that groin pad with the golden speedo.

“You’ve literally outdone yourself, Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri says, trying to flex the fake biceps.

Viktor gulped, the odd sight of Yuuri in that getup gives him a mixed feeling of embarrassment, amusement and interest. With a few strides and a click of the lock of door, Viktor picks up his phone to open his instagram.

“We aim to please, Yuuri Nikiforov. Who said I can’t surprise people with sexiness anymore?”

“But I must say that I liked the real thing better.” Yuuri replied, a hand running inside Viktor’s shirt to touch his genuine rock hard abs.

  


[ Instagram ]

phichit+chu, christophe-gc and 5384 others like this.

**v-nikiforov** Gotta love surprises #muymacho #yuurinikiforov #GPFGalaExhibition

**Author's Note:**

> For your visual reference, this was based on this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHR0qjr79fQ


End file.
